Everything will be fine
by Ronin24
Summary: In the aftermath of "Depths" Nightwing stays at the pier and looks at old pictures when he gets a visit from a distraught Zatanna. One-shot. sorry if its too short


Hey everybody! So i know i am supposed to be working on my other young justice story, but i got the sudden urge to write this little one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Bludhaven Dock Warehouse [March 20, 4:42]

I think about it alot. How just five years ago at this time everything was perfect. Everyone was happy, and we were all just happy to be on the team. I turned on my holo-computer and opened up my pictures. I flipped through them, and stopped at a picture of me, and Wally as Robin and Kid Flash. We were standing over a defeated Riddler, and Mirror Master who tried to take over Gotham by trapping batman and flash. We decided to team up and get to them first.

My god I look stupid in that picture. Those were the days. Five years ago me and Wally were inseparable friends. We teased each other, fought together, but most of all we trusted each other. I wish I could say we still do. Lately though were definitely not as close. I guess that's my fault.

I made him come when impulse showed up a few weeks ago, and not only made everyone believe his girlfriend is dead, but put her in mortal danger. What a great friend I am right.

I flipped through another photo. It was me and Tim Drake, the new Robin. Jumping up and down fro was his first time and I was teaching him. It was like my mission.

I want Tim to be a better Robin than I could ever be. I saw being Robin as a thrill which is why I outgrew, but Tim…he wants to be the worlds greatest detective, and from what I've seen so far someday he will be. I flipped to the next picture. It was Super Boy, and I fighting Superman, and Batman who were mind controlled by Vandal Savage. I never interacted with Superboy much before then, but we were a great team nonetheless.

I trust Conner to lead the team when im not around. He's overcome that raging personality of his all I have to say is thank god for that. I flipped to another picture.

It was Batgirl and I as Robin swinging from buildings. Barbara…She was always …special to me. We Always partnered together trying to prove we were just as good as batman. I always cared about Barbara. Always, but we never quite made it to the phase.

I flipped through to the next one, and my eyes widened a little bit. It was a picture of me Zatanna in normal clothes. It was kind of a first date I guess.

I didn't even know I still had it.

I was still Robin at the time, so it was along time ago. I studied the picture.

We were in a photo booth making faces and acting like we didn't have any problems at all.

Like we were'nt both orphans. Like we were just two normal teens with no problems in the world. I miss those days. The day's where we were just happy to be together.

I wish I could go back, but the more time you spend thinking about the past, the more it feels like it eats you alive. I heard a noise coming from the back of the warehouse.

It could have been Wally coming back to yell at me for being a bad friend.

It could be Torque, or Blockbuster or one of my other enemies coming to kill me. Either way I wasn't planning on being unprepared for either. I pulled out an escrima stick and saw a shadow. I jumped up and wrestled the person to the ground.

Eventually I realized I was on top of Zatanna pinning her hands down.

" So… she gave me a sly smile. How is it that you always end up on top former boy wonder?"

My face grew bright red. "Uhhhh… a lower center of gravity?" I blurted out.

She laughed. I took a look at her and my heart skipped a beat. What I said to Artemis was true. We have a history together, but some parts of me wish that it wasn't just a history.

I got off her, and helped her up. We walked outside, and sat down on the edge of the pier. We sat in silence for a few minutes until she broke it.

"You weren't at the team service." she said.

I didn't know how to answer her. I couldn't tell her about Artemis Aqualad, or even about Wally. I decided to tell her a form of the truth. "I don't deal with death well."

Zatanna nodded, but I there was something off about her.

She was…noticeabely distraught.

"How could he do it Nightwing? She could Kaldhur kill her in cold blood? Its not right."

I hugged her gently. All of the sudden I felt horrible.

Keeping this Artemis's fake death from the team…from her was wrong.

I felt like I was going to cry.

She continued to sob softly, and I had no idea how to comfort her. "Shhh….it's okay. I said. It will be fine."

She looked at me and I rubbed a tear from her eye.

"Everything will be fine."

I looked at her and leaned in and kissed her.

I didn't know how else to comfort her. I wished we could have stayed like this for a long time. I needed comfort as much as she did. I wish I could tell her the truth. I'm sorry Z. I'm sorry I have to lie to you. I will, and then you'll never forgive me. I'm sorry.

* * *

**Did u like it? Well let me know, and ill get back to work on my other stories. thanks!**


End file.
